


Destination Hogwarts

by BPersephoni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BPersephoni/pseuds/BPersephoni
Summary: After months of trying, Natalie has officially shifted to her desired reality at Hogwarts. This is her diary. of her times there.Dedicated to:All those who spend their Friday nights between the pages of a book.Who finds homes in fictional places,And fall in love with those who are not real.Who believes no one understands,I do.To all those like me.





	Destination Hogwarts

Note: I will not remember that I scripted anything with a "~" by it, but it will still happen.

Me

Name: Natalie Lupin

Birthday: September 5th, 1979

Year: 6th

Parents: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

Siblings: Teddy Lupin-Tonks

House: Hufflepuff

Wand: Ebony wood, unicorn hair core, 14 3/4 inches, and quite bendy flexibility

Patronus: Otter

Hair: Black and short

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'3

Pet: Ferret

Animagus: Wolf

Metamorphosis

Seeker and Captain for Hufflepuff Quidditch

Prefect

Relationships

Nymphadora Tonks "Mama"

-Auror

-Hufflepuff

-Mother

-Calls me "Babygirl"

-Nov. 1, 1960

Remus Lupin "Pops"

-Defence Against the Dark Arts professor

-Gryffindor

-Father

-Calls me "Babygirl"

-March 10, 1960

Teddy Lupin "Bub"

-1st year

-To be sorted

-Little brother

-Calls me "Sissy"

-April 11, 1985

Hermione Granger "Babe"

-6th year

-Gryffindor

-Best friend/crush

-Met 1st year on the Hogwarts Expres

\- Has a crush on me ~

-Calls me "Love"

-Not into Ron ~

-Sept. 19, 1979

-Prefect

Harry Potter "Harrold/Bubba"

-6th year

-Gryffindor

-Like a brother

-Grew up together

-Calls me "B" or "Sis"

-Refers to me as his sister

-June 31, 1980

-Seeker and Captain for Gryffindor Quidditch

Ron Weasley "Ronny/Ronald"

-6th year

-Gryffindor

-Like a brother

-Met 1st year on the Hogwarts Express

-Calls me "Nat" or "Natty"

-Not into Hermione ~

-March 1, 1980

-Keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch

Happens

-Teach Draco to produce a Patronus

-Hermione asks me out (Sept. 2) ~

-Stay at Hogwarts with friends for Christmas

-Mama surprise visits for my birthday ~

-Hermione and I listen to the playlist

-A Quidditch match on the first Friday night. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff and Slytherin at night. A 1st year muggleborn commentates

-Mrs.Weasley makes me a sweater and sends a note thanking me for taking care of the boys

Shift

-Sept. 1st, 1996, Hogwarts Express

-I will hear light conversation and wake up with my head on Hermione's lap

-Exit phrase: "May we meet again"

-1hr OR = 1 month DR

-Does not follow the series, Voldemort does not exist (meaning everyone he killed Lily, James, Serius, ext. are alive and well)

-Characters act the same as in series

-I will remember everything from my DR when I return to my OR

-I will hear and recognize my alarm or if anyone tries to wake me in my OR while in my DR

-Time will pause when I leave my DR and continue when I return

-No one dies ~

-I have friends in every class

-I have my own dorm

-I know all I need to (Spells, dates, events, memories, ext.)

-I know my way around Hogwarts

-Allowed in other common room and know the passwords

-Opposite genders are allowed in the others' dorm

-I know how to get to the kitchen and the house elves love when I visit

-Nothing will traumatize me ~

-I have a pocket watch with the time in my OR

-I have unlimited money

-I have a polaroid with unlimited film

-I have an ipod with my playlist I made for Hermione


End file.
